lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Traveling Baboon Show (group)
The Traveling Baboon Show are a group of traveling baboons who perform for other animals. History The Traveling Baboon Show The Traveling Baboon Show appear in the Pride Lands, The singing while they perform. At the end of the performance, the baboons thank the animals for coming. Bunga is left yearning to be part of the group and dashes away to see if they would consider it, prompting Kion to introduce himself and welcome them to the Pride Lands. Kion suggests that they visit Pride Rock and perform for his mother and father. Uroho becomes a little nervous at his suggestion after learning that he's the son of the King, and informs them that they need to rest up for the next show. Shortly after, they perform again for a new group of animals. When Mwevi and Mwizi leave, Uroho states that they'll return when they've rested for a bit. But Ono discovers the pair stealing food in the Pride Lands, and exposes their plan to the animals and the Lion Guard. When the group start to run, the Guard proceed to chase the baboons, but Uroho refuses to apologise and instead the trio cause a minor stampede to stop the Guard from catching them. They wind up entering the Outlands, where Uroho's skills fail to earn him a meal. When Cheezi and Chungu discover him, he starts to entertain them. Elsewhere, Mwevi and Mwizi accidentally bump into Janja, who promptly starts to chase them. They meet up with their leader and the three baboons run from the hyenas, ultimately ending up at a dead end in a cave. But before the hyenas can eat them as planned, the Lion Guard save them. Grateful for their assistance, Uroho returns to the Pride Lands, returning the stolen food and putting on a show as their way of paying the Guard back. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Fuli fails to obtain some much needed berries, the Traveling Baboon Show offer to help her out. They obtain the berries, and an inquisitive Uroho asks what she needs them for. She explains that they're for a performance intended a friend. Remembering that the show requires baboons, she asks if they'd be interested too, and Uroho politely asks to hear more. Later, after a lot of rehearsing, the Traveling Baboon Show take part in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Named Members Uroho Main Article: Uroho Uroho is the leader of the group, and the only member that has been shown to speak. His main skill is presenting the 'magic tricks' portion of the show, which gives his cohorts a chance to gather food from nearby sources. Mwevi Main Article: Mwevi Mwevi is a member of the group. He has one single stripe on his head. He is one of the two acrobats who perform during the main portion of the show. When his leader takes over, he and Mwizi leave to smuggle food into the tree which they are performing on. Mwizi Main Article: Mwizi Mwizi is a member of the group. He has two stripes on his head. He is one of the two acrobats who perform during the main portion of the show. When his leader takes over, he and Mwevi leave to smuggle food into the tree which they are performing on. Category:Groups Category:Troops Category:Baboons Category:Primates Category:Reformed Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Mammals